Animal I Have Become
by The Dead Masquerade
Summary: When her Grams died Bonnie stayed away from Mystic Falls and refused to accept the lifestyle that had gotten her Grams killed. Seven years later and she's living a normal life in Toronto that's about to ripped away from her with one little bite.
1. Beginnings

Bonnie Bennett slumped against the wall in the lobby of her apartment building. She felt boneless, weak. She could barely stand on her own two feet without feeling like she was about to topple over. Her head was hazy and her vision blurry. She didn't know what was happening to her. She'd been like this ever since that freak bit her in the hotel across from the building.

She knew she shouldn't have gone on that date with him. Both Matt and Caroline told her so, told her it wasn't a good idea to go on a date with some stranger she met at a bar once after a rather stressful day at work but she had gone anyway because he had seemed nice enough and it had been a while since she'd been out on a date. Between her work and Matt trying to scare away any potential romance, -"I'm just looking out for you, Bon," he would claim and to be honest she loved him for it- Bonnie was seriously lacking in the love department.

The night had ended on a rather strange and creepy turn of events. The evening had been going well; well enough that Bonnie had agreed to go back to his hotel with him after dinner. She found him attractive and was having a good time. He told her he was in town on business so she figured what the hell and agreed.

That turned out to be a mistake.

The freak had bitten her.

Thank God she only lived across the street from the hotel so she didn't have far to run to get the hell out of there. To top it all off though, it had been pouring down with rain outside so now she was soaked from head to toe.

Bonnie could barely keep her eyes open but out of familiarity her hand found the elevator button and kept pressing it, silently pleading for the damned thing to hurry up so she could get to the apartment she shared with Matt before she passed out in the lobby.

She pushed some of her shoulder length wet hair away from her face and pulled her coat tighter to her, mostly from the chill she was now struck with but also to hide the bite mark that now stung like hell on her neck.

She must have looked like absolute shit right now.

Bonnie looked up to see what floor the elevator was being held up on and squinted at the neon red number that nearly blinded her. She winced and looked back down at the ground. She just wanted to get back to her apartment and take a shower to wash away the cold rain water and blood that she was stained with.

She felt someone stand next to her and heard a gentle ringing in her ears then flinched when a hand touched her shoulder. Bonnie whipped her head around far too quickly and caught a glimpse of long blonde hair. Bonnie had seen her around a few times, they lived in the same complex, exchanged smiles and pleasantries when they crossed paths in the elevator but other than that, she didn't really know her.

"Sorry, what?" Bonnie managed to get out when she realised that the blonde had said something to her.

"I asked if you were alright," she repeated slowly, concerned eyes moving over Bonnie's form.

Bonnie nodded and forced a smile. "Just tired."

"Were you bitten by something?" she asked, eyeing the dirty red mark on her neck.

Bonnie pulled her coat tighter and moved her hair to cover the bite. "A date getting a little rough," she tried to laugh but couldn't muster the energy. She was getting weaker and couldn't understand why.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the elevator finally dinged and the doors opened. She pushed herself off the wall but fell back against it. She vaguely felt someone grab her and hold her upright but she soon blacked out.

xxx

Elena Michaels let out a curse as she held up the girl she had seen around a few times. From the moment she laid her blue eyes on her, Elena knew she had been bitten. She could also smell the blood even if she couldn't quite see the bite mark.

Thankfully there weren't many people around this time of night so Elena carried her to one of the couches in the lobby then pulled out her phone.

She knew what she should have done was called home and spoken to Jeremy but she couldn't do that. She knew she shouldn't have gambled a girl's life on the off chance she would have to speak to Clay or worse, have to go home.

Instead she dialled Logan's number.

A woman surviving the bite was rare, some shit about their bodies not being equipped to handle the transformation but Elena had beaten those odds and she would help this girl survive it too. Elena had Jeremy talk her through it and Elena could do the same for her.

Logan picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hello?" his familiar and comforting voice sounded.

"Hey, I'm going to need you to come by my place with your car," she said and kept on the lookout for people approaching while also keeping an eye on the passed out girl.

"Why, what's up?" he asked, his tone changing to one of concern.

"A girl in my complex got bitten," was all she told him and thankfully that was enough for Logan to tell her that he was on his way.

Elena let out a deep breath when she hung up and slid her phone back in her jacket pocket. She sat down on the small table between the couches. She felt sympathetic, of course she did. She knew what this girl was about to go through and there was no guarantee that she would make it through.

Elena had seen her around and she seemed like a nice enough girl but to Elena, no girl no matter how nice or bitchy, should have to go through this.

She still remembered her first change like it was yesterday, it was so clear in her memory. The pain was like nothing else she had experienced and if it weren't for Jeremy talking her through it, she would probably be dead.

Calling Jeremy would have been the better option, have him handle this but part of her knew that Jeremy really only tried and accepted because it was Clay that bit her. He may not be so tolerant of this, someone with no connection to the pack being bitten by an unknown mutt.

Elena would handle this herself and if she survived the change, she would call home and let them know. Jeremy wouldn't turn her away; another female werewolf would be too valuable to leave to her own devices, not to mention all the other mutts would try to go after her like they had done to Elena.

Female werewolves were coveted.

Elena could hear the roar of Logan's car approaching and eventually saw his red car pull up outside the building. He got out and raced inside the lobby and straight to Elena who was already standing.

Logan let out a string of curses when he saw the girl lying there but wasted no time in lifting her in his arms and they headed back to Logan's car, Logan gently placing her in the back seat.

"What the hell happened?" he questioned as soon as he pulled out of the apartment complex and got on the road. "And where the hell are we going to take her?"

"I don't know," she answered both questions at once. "I got home and she was there, I smelt blood and how she was acting was familiar. I don't know who she was bitten by, the rain washed away whatever scent she had on her."

"Great," Logan muttered. "So now we have a rogue mutt hanging around Toronto? Just what we need."

"What about where we go running? That shack?" Elena suggested, trying to think of safe places for her to go through her Change.

Logan shook his head. "Way too small."

"I Changed in a change smaller, Logan," she retorted.

"A cage built to withstand werewolves," he said. "She'll tear that shack apart. If she even manages to make it, even then it's still too public."

"Do you know any abandoned factories nearby, maybe one with a boiler room we can put her in?"

Logan went silent as he thought through possible locations suitable for a first Change. "A bit out of the city, there's a warehouse that's been empty for a few years. I don't know about boiler room but it's off the beaten path, should be okay."

Elena nodded and leant back in the seat, relaxing just a little bit knowing that there is somewhere safe for her to Change that wasn't a cage. It was terrifying for Elena to wake up in a cage and while an abandoned warehouse probably wasn't any better, it was better than being trapped by metal bars thinking you've been drugged.

"Have you rang Jeremy?" Logan asked her just as Elena knew he would.

She shook her head and looked to the back seat to check on her. She was still passed out, the easiest part of the Change.

"Elena," Logan chided and Elena rolled her eyes at his tone.

"Don't 'Elena' me, Logan," she responded.

"An innocent got bitten by a mutt and you didn't think to call our Alpha to let him know that there is a mutt in the city?"

"If she makes it, I'll call him and let him know. If she doesn't, then it's not his concern."

"There is still a mutt in the city, Elena, and who knows what he's here for. Jeremy needs to know that."

Elena gave a heavy sigh. "And I will tell him, but I want to focus on her right now and try my hardest to get her through it alive."

Logan stopped at a red light and looked over at Elena. "And if she does make it she'll have to go to Stonehaven. It'll be the best chance she'll have at controlling it and safety. You should know better than anyone that it's not easy being the only female werewolf."

"Do you think Jeremy will take her in?"

Logan took off when the light finally turned green. "Of course he will. He took me in and I was raised by a human and my father was a mutt."

"But you're a hereditary wolf," Elena countered. "And let's face it, the only reason he kept me long enough to help me was for Clay."

"Jeremy is not going to turn away a female werewolf; he'll understand the danger that will put her in with the mutts. But you need to call him."

"I will," she promised her best friend. "But not until she gets through this," she added and casted another look to the back seat.

"You think she'll make it through?" Logan questioned her.

Elena nodded. She saw fight in the other girl's eyes. Elena knew she could make it through this and she'd be there to help her.

xxx

_Bonnie moaned loudly and raked her nails down his back, leaving angry red streaks in their wake but that only seemed to encourage him more as he deepened his thrusts, causing Bonnie to throw her head back against the pillows in ecstasy. _

_It had been far too long since she felt so damn good._

_Her legs tightened around his waist and she felt his lips trail along her neck. Her breath hitched in her throat when he gently nipped the skin between her neck and shoulder._

_She let out another moan when he bit down again, this time a little harder but not hard enough to really hurt or break the skin just enough to push her closer._

_He groaned when she tightened around him and his back arched slightly and he let out a grunt that almost sounded like he was in some sort of pain but he didn't stop so she brushed it off until he bit down on her neck again, much harder and less pleasurable than last time._

_She heard him let out another grunt again and he rolled off her, neither of them finishing but in that moment she didn't care about that, all she cared about was the blood the was seeping from the wound on her neck._

_Flashes of her life back in Mystic Falls all those years ago ran through her mind, more specifically when Damon Salvatore had nearly ripped her throat out and left her to bleed out which she would have had it not been for Stefan._

_Bonnie said nothing and wasted no time in collecting her clothes that were scattered around his hotel room._

"_Wait," he grunted out and she quickly headed towards the door but she bolted as soon as she slammed the door behind her and never looked back._

Her eye lids were heavy, it was almost impossible to open them but she finally managed. When she did, an opened bottle of water was placed in front of her face. Bonnie's throat felt bone dry so she nearly snatched the bottle and drank most of it.

"What's happening?" she choked out when the blonde woman from the lobby earlier came into Bonnie's blurry view. "Where am I?"

"What do you remember?" her soft voice asked.

Bonnie closed her eyes again and thought back to the last thing she remembered, waiting for the elevator after fleeing from her devastating date.

Bonnie licked her dry and chapped lips and the other girl helped her take another sip from the water bottle. "I remember being in the lobby," her voice was still hoarse and she tried to sit up with the aid of the blonde. "You were there."

"What about before that?" she asked. "What bit you? Was it a dog?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't know him, I had only met him once before," she said. "Stupid," she cursed herself. She should have listened to Matt and Caroline. She looked up at the blonde, "what's happening to me? Why does everything hurt?"

She felt like she just got hit by a semi-trailer as well as feeling hot yet cold at the same time.

"You were bitten by a werewolf," she said slowly, carefully.

"A werewolf?" she gaped but didn't completely disbelieve what she was told.

Someone else slowly stepped forward, a man. He had short, dark hair and his skin was a similar shade to her own. "The wolf who bit you would have been mid-transformation but the venom still works the same," he explained and gave her a gentle smile. "I'm Logan and this is Elena," he introduced the both of them.

"Bonnie," was all she could get out before a pain unlike any other had taken over.

"Bonnie," she could faintly hear Elena's voice. "I'm going to do everything I can to help you through this but you have got to listen to me, okay?"

Bonnie nodded.

"I got this, Logan. Wait outside," Elena said to him.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and motioned for him to leave. When she heard the warehouse door shut she then turned to Bonnie.

"This is the Change taking over you, you're going to turn into a wolf, okay?" she took a few steps back to give Bonnie some room. "Don't fight it, let it happen. If you fight it, it will rip you apart."

Bonnie rolled over to her hands and knees and for some reason thought it would be best to strip her clothes off. She tried to listen to Elena's voice, telling her not to fight it and she tried her best to flow with what was happening.

She looked down at her hands, both wide on the cold concrete floor. Her nails began to sharpen to claws and hair began to sprout from her hands and arms. There was a pain in her mouth like her teeth were being pulled out and replaced.

She screamed so loudly it echoed around the empty warehouse when her back arched with a sickening crunch.

"That's it," Elena encouraged her and took a few more steps back to give her more space but also for her own safety when Bonnie Changed into her wolf. "Not much longer, Bonnie, you're nearly there."

Elena silently urged her on when her face began to take form of her wolf and a few more minutes and screams later, it was done and before her stood a beautiful black wolf with green eyes.

xxx

"I can't believe it," Logan stuttered as he stood with Elena in the middle of the warehouse, both of them watching Bonnie's wolf explore what was around.

Elena wasn't sure what would happen once Bonnie completed the Change, whether she would attack and try to run but she hadn't done either. Elena suggested that they take her running outside but Logan didn't think it was a good idea in an area unfamiliar to them and even at Cherry Beach where the two of them run wouldn't be a good idea.

"You need to contact Jeremy," Logan told her and she ran a hand through her hair with a sigh.

"I know," she muttered. "I don't want to go back, Logan, I can't. Not yet."

She had built a life here in Toronto for herself and she didn't want to put that at risk by seeing Clay or any of the pack so soon after leaving them to make it on her own.

"What if I took her to Stonehaven?" Logan offered and Elena looked at him. "I'll explain everything to Jeremy but it's not really fair to leave her with people she doesn't know, even if that's the safest place for her."

"We'll need to get her there as soon as possible, she has no idea how to control this and that makes her a liability," he added and Elena nodded in agreement.

"Get her back to my place when she changes back and we'll explain most things to her. Tell her that Stonehaven is the safest place for her to be right now."

Logan let out a chuckle that made Elena arch a brow at him.

"Just never thought I'd hear you say going to Stonehaven is for the best."

xxx

Bonnie changed back nearly two hours later and she was absolutely shattered and emotionally and physically drained. Elena had helped her get redressed and Logan helped her to the car with a promise that they would explain everything once they got to Elena's place and Bonnie could freshen up.

"The next time you Change, you'll actually get to go on a run," Logan promised with a smile when he placed a cup of tea in front of her after they got to Elena's apartment. "That's the best part of being a wolf."

Bonnie replied with a smile, too tired to say anything. It had really taken a lot out of her and it hasn't really hit yet. It still felt so surreal to her, like a dream.

Elena seemed to know how she was feelings. "You'll feel this way for a while but you will adjust and learn to live with your wolf and realise you are both one and the same."

"So I can control my wolf?"

Elena nodded. "It's not like in TV shows or books where the wolf takes over completely like it's a separate being. You still have control and you can Change whenever you like."

"Just not in public," Logan quickly added. "We take the risk of exposure really serious. It's punishable by death for both the werewolf and the human exposed."

Elena draped a blanket around Bonnie's shoulders and sat down next to her on the couch. "I know you have a roommate and you two seem pretty close," she started and Bonnie nodded.

"He's been my best friend since childhood," she said and Elena gave her a small smile.

"I know this will be hard for you to do and I understand but you can never tell him what you are, like Logan said, you can both be killed."

Bonnie frowned. "Matt would never do anything to hurt me, he would never tell anyone." She couldn't imagine keeping such a secret from Matt, not after all they had been through, not after all he had been through in Mystic Falls after she had left.

"_Matt, you need to get out of there. You're going to get seriously hurt or worse if you stay there any longer," Bonnie pleaded with her best friend over the phone._

"_I can't leave them to deal with this on their own, Bon," he responded and Bonnie flinched at his words._

_She knew he didn't mean that she had abandoned them all, but it felt like it. She felt like it. But after the death of her Grams everything changed. She returned to Mystic Falls and came face to face with an out of control Stefan and realised that she wanted nothing to do with that lifestyle._

_She didn't want to be surrounded by death and monsters, she just wanted a normal life. She felt horrible for leaving her friends and turning her back on what she was meant to be but it didn't matter._

_Elena turned her back on her after that, not that Bonnie could really blame her but after a while Bonnie didn't care. She still kept in contact with Caroline, Matt and Tyler and they kept her in the loop with what was happening. When things seemed to go to hell back in Mystic Falls, that was when Bonnie began to regret her decision but she couldn't help them anyway. After a while her powers had completely vanished and she wanted it to stay that way._

"_They will be fine without you, Matt," Bonnie tried to tell him. "And you can stop having to deal with Damon putting you in all sorts of danger." Matt was quiet on the other line. "Matt, none of that crap going on has to do with you, you can leave and never look back and actually have a life."_

"_And leave them all to deal with it?"_

"_It's their fault they're in it in the first place, Matt."_

_Over time Bonnie stopped feeling sorry for leaving Elena and started feeling angry at her to eventually feeling nothing at all about her. She was gone the moment the Salvatore's walked into her life. Bonnie wasn't going to waste away, too. She knew she was better than that._

"_Matt, you deserve to have a life. Don't let some blind loyalty to someone who doesn't feel the same ruin your chances at a normal life."_

Eventually Matt left Mystic Falls. He graduated and finally gave into Bonnie's wishes to come live with him in Toronto, far away from the supernatural bullshit that tainted Mystic Falls. The offer extended to Caroline and Tyler, too but those two seemed happy with their life in Mystic Falls after Katherine Pierce had finally been killed and Caroline had gone off to college with Tyler in tow.

Matt started bartending in Toronto and eventually saved up enough money to open up his own bar that was thriving and Bonnie couldn't be happier for him.

"I can't hide something like this from him," Bonnie sighed. "He's going to know something is different with me."

Matt could read her like no other that way.

Logan and Elena exchanged looks before Logan looked to Bonnie. "You need to learn how to control this, Bonnie, and there is no way you can do that here. The city is no place for a new wolf, trust me, staying here you are asking for trouble."

Bonnie furrowed her brow and looked at the two of them. "So where am I supposed to go?"

Elena took over. "Logan and I are part of a pack. Our home is a town called Bear Valley. Logan and I are here because we just wanted to get out for a bit, after being and living with the pack for years it can get frustrating. But you will have to go there and meet Jeremy, our Alpha."

"He will help you with this, better than anyone else could," Logan added. "Stonehaven is the best place for you."

"Stonehaven?" Bonnie questioned.

"Our home."

"Your house has a name?"

Elena cracked a smile. "It sounds pretentious but there really is no place like it."

"Then why did you leave?"

Elena went quiet and Bonnie released she hit a sore topic for the blonde wolf, she muttered a quick apology but Elena shook it off.

"It's fine. I wanted to try and make it on my own but there is also someone there who I'm not exactly on good terms with."

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"Something like that."

"There is a lot that you need to know and a lot of history to understand, Bonnie," Logan steering the conversation back on track. "You'll learn it all at Stonehaven but it's best that we tell you a bit about it now."

"First thing being that you are the second female werewolf," Elena said with a tiny smile. "Kind of nice not being the only female wolf now."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Are you serious? How is that possible?"

"The werewolf population is already pretty small. I wouldn't say there are more than forty of us out there and for some reason the wolf gene is only passed on to boys and typically women who are bitten don't usually survive the change with the exception of Elena and now you."

"That's insane," Bonnie gaped.

"We're also divided," Elena said. "There is the pack then there are the mutts. We police the mutts basically, keep them in line and they hate it."

"The mutts are different from the pack; most of them hunt and kill humans. The pack doesn't do that, we can live among humans peacefully as long as they don't know what we are," Logan jumped in.

"Then they have to kill them," Bonnie added what Logan left unsaid.

"It sucks because I know there are humans we can trust with our secret but we can't break pack law," Elena said with a small smile. "We can't go against our Alpha otherwise we become mutts too."

"So I take it I was bitten by a mutt," Bonnie looked between Elena and Logan.

"We'd say so. Definitely wasn't a member of the pack or one of our allies," Logan said, "and mutts are the only ones who'd bite a human for fun."

Bonnie groaned and rubbed her temples, she had a splitting headache unsurprisingly after what had just happened and what she was hearing.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked and placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder when she shook her head. "I know this is way too much to take in but we do need to get you to Stonehaven as quick as possible."

"How am I going to explain that to Matt or to my work?"

"You can tell Matt that you're travelling for work and take some sick leave from work or something," Logan suggested.

Bonnie scoffed. "My work doesn't really require travelling."

"You're a nurse, right?" Elena asked and Bonnie nodded. "Tell Matt that they need you in New York State for a while."

Bonnie sighed and put her head in her hands. "I hate having to lie to him. I just wish I could tell him."

"We all have people we wish we could tell, Bonnie, people who we trust and know would keep our secret but we can't go against Pack law," Logan said with a sympathetic frown.

"I can help you pack if you want," Elena offered and Bonnie accepted with a nod and the two girls got up.

"I'll call Jeremy and let him know I'll be coming up," Logan said and Elena gave him a thankful smile for not pushing her to return to Stonehaven even when she basically claimed responsibility of Bonnie.

Elena accompanied Bonnie to her apartment which was two floors down from Elena's.

"I think Matt is still at work," she said when they walked into the apartment.

"Might make it a bit easier," Elena replied. "Leave him a note then call him when you get to Stonehaven."

"Will I even be able to talk to Matt while I'm there?" Bonnie asked as they entered Bonnie's room.

"Of course you will. Jeremy would rather you speak to him often than not at all. It gives them no reason to worry if you keep regular contact because that means no chance of humans wondering onto wolf territory," she explained and sat down on Bonnie's bed while Bonnie grabbed a suitcase from her wardrobe and placed it next to Elena on the bed.

The two made idle chit chat while Bonnie went about packing what she thought she'd need at a place she'd never been before but Elena helped out with giving her little tid bits about the town and Stonehaven.

"Do you feel okay?" Elena asked her when Bonnie zipped up the suitcase.

She gave a small nod. "I think so. Exhausted though and really hungry."

Elena laughed. "That's not going to change. Your appetite is changing; you're going to need a lot more food to fill up now. It's hard to keep up appearance out here, getting weird looks when you're on your third Big Mac. As for the exhausted bit, you'll be like that for a while until your body begins to adjust to the change. It still hurts changing, but nothing like that first one."

"Still feels so surreal," Bonnie sighed.

"You've taken it better than I did. Even after I changed I refused to believe what was happening. I just turned into a wolf and still refused to accept it," Elena told her. "It took almost a year for me to accept was I had become and even now I still try to run from it."

"Is it really that bad?"

Elena was silent for a few seconds before she finally replied. "It can be. Hopefully it'll be better for you, though."

xxx

The two girls went back to Elena's apartment after Bonnie was all packed and had left a note for Matt on the fridge explaining that the hospital had needed her as soon as possible in New York State and she would give him a ring as soon as she got there.

She'd have to call in work with some bogus excuse, too which probably wouldn't go down well. It was her first year as a qualified nurse and she'd only been at the hospital for a few months. That should have upset her considering how hard she had worked and studied to get there but what good would she be to the people if she changed into a wolf in front of them.

Logan had cooked a massive breakfast for them when they got back up and looking at it all, Bonnie thought there was no way she could eat that much but she did and more, more than she would usually eat in a full day.

"You weren't kidding about the appetite change," Bonnie smiled at Elena after she had finished eating.

"Just a warning about Stonehaven, though," Logan said and took a sip of coffee. "Jeremy is a terrible cook."

Elena laughed but agreed with Logan. "Wait until Antonio shows up, though," she said with a grin. "He fills the kitchen with food that's actually edible."

"Antonio is Jeremy's best friend and also park of the pack," Logan said to Bonnie. "As is his son, Nick, then there is me, Elena, Clay and Peter."

"Sounds like a lot of testosterone to put up with," Bonnie commented.

"You have no idea. They're great, though" Elena smiled. "Annoying, but great."

xxx

"Are you sure you can't come with me?" Bonnie asked Elena while Logan loaded her bags in the trunk of his car.

Even though Bonnie had only known Elena for a few hours, she'd grown rather attached to the other wolf, probably because of what she had done for her and how much she helped with her Change.

Elena gave her a sad smile and Bonnie pulled her into a hug, something that surprised the other woman but nonetheless, Elena returned the friendly gesture.

"Thank you," Bonnie said sincerely before the two parted. "I have no idea what would have happened if you hadn't been there. I'd probably be dead."

"No need to thank me," Elena replied. "I believe you would have gotten through it even if I wasn't there."

"Ready?" Logan asked Bonnie when he joined her and Elena around the front of the car.

Bonnie nodded and looked back to Elena. "You'll call, right?"

Elena smiled. "Of course. Just be safe, and listen to Jeremy. He'll help you."

Bonnie got into the car while Elena and Logan shared a few words and a hug then she was joined by Logan who gave her one of his infectious smiles.

"Long drive ahead. Music preferences?"

Logan had explained to her that usually he would have booked some flights but given she was newly turned and hadn't yet learnt how to control her changes, being thirty thousand feet in the air in a confined space surrounded by humans wouldn't have been the best idea and thank God for it because about half way to Bear Valley she had started to Change.

Thankfully they were in the middle of nowhere with a lot of woodland around but Logan thought it'd be for the best if he change too, make it easier to keep her in check if she wondered too far or lost control.

Logan had hunted down a rabbit for her that she initially turned her nose up at, disgusted at the thought of eating a rabbit but after ripping into his own, the aroma was far too tantalising for Bonnie to pass up.

Should she be grossed out by that?

When they turned back, Logan assured her that she shouldn't. They were animals and they eat like animals. Not like a wolf could go through a drive through of the closest fast food joint and order a burger.

He had taken her for a long run, too, to tire her out she assumed and it worked. When she finally changed back she had the familiar feeling of fatigue and exhaustion like last time.

She slept most of the way to Stonehaven, only waking when Logan drove past the welcome sign of Bear Valley.

Bear Valley kind of reminded her of Mystic Falls in the sense of smallness and community. In Mystic Falls everyone knew everyone and everyone's business and it was really annoying. That's why Bonnie fell in love with the city; people were less nosy and less interested in other people's business.

Logan told her that the people here were tight knit and weren't particularly fond of Jeremy or the others that lived or visited Stonehaven, he even told her some of the rumours the town people spread about them.

"Satanic cult?" Bonnie scoffed.

"Yup," Logan rolled his eyes at the townspeople and their obvious inability to understand that some people just want to keep to themselves.

"So how many people live at Stonehaven?"

"Technically it's just home to the pack but we all come and go, aside from Jeremy and Clay, but others come from time to time."

"I thought there was just the pack and the mutts," Bonnie said.

"There are wolves who aren't in the pack so to speak but they have allied themselves with us," Logan explained. "If we need them, they'll come. Mutts are usually just violent killers."

"They sound charming," Bonnie muttered sarcastically.

Soon enough Logan turned into a stretch of road that seemed to lead into the forest and then a house (or mansion? Bonnie didn't know what to call it) came into view. SH was on the pillars at the front gates.

Stonehaven.

"It's beautiful," Bonnie commented as she looked around, not just as the house but the surroundings.

Logan parked his car off to the side and shut off the engine. "You ready?" he asked her.

"Not really, but I don't think I have a choice," she answered and followed his lead by getting out of the car.

"You don't have to be nervous," he said and put his hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine."

Bonnie wanted to believe him but right now, being here everything was beginning to drawn on her and she felt like she was beginning to drown. She felt sick and her heart was thumping so loud and hard in her chest she thought it was going to explode.

Logan didn't bother knocking, just walked on in and motioned for Bonnie to do the same.

"Jeremy!" Logan called out a little too loud that Bonnie winced as the sound pierced her ears. He smiled an apology.

"In here," a male voice sounded from the room next to the foyer.

Logan placed his hand on the small of her back and led her into the room. "I said Jeremy, not Clay," Logan rolled his eyes when he walked further into the room that had two men sitting in it. One was in an armchair by the fire place while the other was sprawled on the couch reading.

Both stood up, alert, when they caught sight of her.

"Logan," the older of the two –who Bonnie assumed was Jeremy-, spoke warningly to Logan next to her.

"Jeremy, it's fine," Logan said with an easy going smile. "She's one of us."

XXX

**I know I shouldn't have but I wanted to so I did and it only took me a day to write it and was fun to write.**

**So, my new crossover fic! Bonnie has been moved to the world of Bitten and is now a werewolf. I'll probably mix a few different elements from both the book and show Bitten as there are certain things I like with both. This is also set 6 months before the events of the show, Bonnie's 24, she came back to Mystic Falls but left after 1x19.**

**Matt will pretty much be the only other TVD character in this with mentions of others and maybe some appearance but no plans as of yet.**

**This will eventually be romance but for the next few chapters it's mostly going to be Bonnie learning how to be a wolf so lots of Clay/Bonnie/Jeremy interactions. If you follow me on tumblr you may already know who I'll pair her with. I'm keeping him out of the character thing to surprise!**

**Any mistakes in this are all mine and I apologise for them, it only took a few hours to write and I couldn't be bothered to go through it and I hope you enjoyed the start of this and please leave a review of what you think!**

**Next chapter:**

**It finally hits Bonnie what she has become, more mention of Matt, more in depth detail to Bonnie as a wolf, she officially meets Clay and Jeremy and more!**

**XXX**


	2. Stonehaven

Bonnie gave Logan a sidewards glare, he said he had told them they were coming but that seemed doubtful now given their alerted reaction to her presence.

"I thought you said you told them?" Bonnie asked him quietly.

"You said there was a problem," the taller of the two men spoke with a gruff voice, Clay, Bonnie recalled Logan said his name to be.

"There _could_ be a mutt problem in Toronto," Logan said carefully, not wanting to raise any alarm for an issue that very well have been nothing but an unfortunate one off. "Hence why I am here with Bonnie," he continued. "She was bitten by a mutt but we don't think it was intentional. According to Bonnie, he wasn't fully turned when he bit her. It was probably an accident."

Clay's attention turned to Bonnie who was trying everything not to slowly back out of the room and make a run for it. She had started to think Logan and Elena were full of shit by thinking it was for the best for her to come here. She had never felt more out of place and she just turned into a goddamn wolf in a freaking abandoned warehouse.

"You survived the bite?" there was a hint of accusation in his tone and she couldn't understand why.

Would he have been happier if the bite had simply killed her?

She nodded her head. "Elena explained afterwards about the whole women rarely surviving the Change thing so I guess I get why you're surprised…if that's the right word to use," she answered him and put her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"Elena was a part of this, too?" There was annoyance in his tone.

Logan answered for Bonnie which she was completely okay with, the less she had to talk in this situation the better. "Elena and Bonnie live in the same building. Elena found her after she was bitten, noticed the signs and called me. We got her someplace safe and away from the public and Elena helped her through the Change."

Logan's eyes went to Jeremy and the younger wolf had to hide his smile when he saw the flash of pride in the Alpha's eyes when hearing about Elena's part.

"Why isn't Elena here?" Clay questioned, glaring at Logan.

"Take a guess, Clay," Logan returned his glare. "If you want a hint, it's the same reason she left in the first place."

Bonnie looked between the two glaring men and immediately put the pieces together. Clay was the ex that Elena spoke of.

Clay growled and took a step towards Logan but Jeremy's warning 'Clay' stopped him in his tracks.

Jeremy took a few steps forward, passing Clay's looming form. "Elena's absence is not the current issue at hand here," he stopped just a few feet from Logan and Bonnie. "We have a newly turned wolf and she'll need help and guidance."

Jeremy then looked between Logan and Clay but eyes settling on Clay. "Why don't the two of you head to the kitchen and get a start on lunch? I'm sure Bonnie and Logan are starving after their long trip."

"Then why do I have to help?" Logan protested with what looked to be a pout on his lips.

"Because I told you to."

Logan sighed and Clay moved passed him, clapping him on the back, and pushing him out the room with him. "Still better than Jeremy cooking," Clay muttered to Logan as they left the room.

Jeremy had a tiny smile playing at his lips and shook his head. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that."

"Can't we just call Antonio back?" Bonnie heard Logan say back to Clay and Bonnie was surprised she actually heard him since he wasn't even in the room or even talking particularly loud.

"As I'm sure you've gathered, your hearing is enhanced now," Jeremy told her and led her over to one of the couches, the two of them sitting down. "As is your sight, sense of smell, strength and speed."

"I guess I haven't really had a chance to explore what else has happened," Bonnie said and pushed her hair behind her ear, one of her tell tail signs of being nervous. "It's all happened so quickly. Turning and having to leave. I don't even think I fully understand what's happened."

She had been bitten all of two days ago having to leave so abruptly and not having any time whatsoever to adjust to what had happened, she didn't think being bitten had really hit her yet. Elena had said it took her nearly a year to accept what had happened to her, told her it was a hard year and Bonnie didn't want to have to go through that.

Jeremy nodded his head. "That is understandable. It also doesn't help that you haven't had a safe place to explore what you have become but now that you're here you can do that. Have you Changed by your own will yet?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I've only Changed twice; after I was bitten and yesterday night. I wouldn't even know how to bring it on."

"You'll learn and eventually it'll become second nature for you. Clay will teach you about the Change and how to control yourself when you become your wolf."

Oh…that sounded like a heap of fun.

"He may come across as brash and unfriendly but he's just very protective of the Pack and weary of strangers. He'll warm up to you when he decides you're not a threat," Jeremy assured her, obviously noticing her discomfort of having to be taught by the guy who seem upset that she didn't die during the Change.

Bonnie gave him a small smile and a nod, unsure of what to say. Sure she had a ton of questions but honestly, she was too tired to even think of where to start and Jeremy noticed that.

She guessed it was why he was the Alpha, he seemed to have a knack for knowing things without being told them.

"After we eat, I will show you around Stonehaven and then you can go rest because you will certainly need it," he put a hand on her shoulder, something she found comforting. "Tomorrow I will teach you some of the history of our kind and Clay will take you out on a run."

Bonnie remembered something Logan mentioned about Jeremy not really liking to run with others, that he was more private and preferred to run on his own unless it was a Pack matter.

"I know you're nervous and completely terrified," he said and placed his hand over hers in a comforting manner. "But it will get better and soon enough you won't feel so different and we will help you get there."

"Thank you for this," was all Bonnie could think of saying.

He very well could have kicked her to the curb and tell her she was on her own but he was going to help and teach her.

Jeremy had asked her a few questions, nothing too personal, just wanting to know where she was from, what she did and the people she had in her life. She told him that she had already called work and told them her father was sick and she had to return to Mystic Falls to take care of him, told Matt that another hospital needed her for a while and Jeremy seemed satisfied that Logan and Elena had managed to help her take care of those issues before she had arrived at Stonehaven.

"So is it true what Elena said, that most women don't survive the Change?" she finally asked him. That little bit of information had been weighing on her since Elena mentioned it. When Jeremy nodded she asked him why that was.

Surely there was another reason other than their bodies apparently not being strong enough which Bonnie found kind of offensive and ridiculous.

"Most people in general do not survive the bite, it is far too gruelling –mentally and physically- for most to endure," Jeremy told her. "There are not many of us out there and there are only two ways to become a wolf, the first is the hereditary gene which is how Logan, myself, Nick and Antonio became wolves and the second is to be bitten by a wolf which is how Clay, Elena and Peter became wolves and now you as well. There is a long history and I will explain it all to you in time but the reason there are less female wolves is because the gene is passed down only to the son and never to the daughter. We have never found a reason for that, it's just believed that perhaps their bodies are not equipped for the Change but we know that's not the case since both you and Elena have survived."

Bonnie thought back to her first Change, thinking past the agonising pain and to Elena's voice that echoed through her head, telling her not to fight what was coming, to let it happen. She had no idea how she would have turned out if Elena hadn't have been there to coach her through it. She probably would have passed out in the elevator and God knows what would have happened after she woke up.

"Elena talked me through the Change," she told Jeremy. "I still really had no clue what was happening but I just knew I had to listen to her."

"I won't lie to you, Bonnie; this is going to be a difficult process and there may be times where you may want to give up but you can't," he warned her gently.

Seven years ago, Bonnie made the decision that she wasn't going to let the supernatural side of her define who she was. She had worked damn hard to create a life – a normal life- for herself and she wasn't going to let this get in the way. Elena and Logan obviously hadn't. They both had lives outside being wolves and if they could do it, then eventually so could she. She could go back and live with Matt, go back to her job and continue on her life just with the occasion wolf turn.

Easy, right?

"I want to learn how to control it," she replied with a determination that made Jeremy smile.

"I can see that you have a lot of fight in you and that will help you greatly," he patted her knee and then rose from his seat, offering his hand to her. She took it and he gently pulled her to her feet. "Welcome to Stonehaven, Bonnie."

XXX

Bonnie and Jeremy soon joined Clay and Logan in the kitchen just as the two of them finished setting a heap of food on the table. Logan sent her a friendly smile when he saw her while Clay basically ignored her existence which got him a glare from both Jeremy and Logan but he ignored that, too.

She hoped what Jeremy said about Clay warming up to her eventually was true because she didn't know if she could deal with a moody wolf man when all she wanted to do was learn how to control her own wolf and apparently she needed him to do so.

He'd just have to suck it up.

The four of them ate most of the food prepared while Logan caught Jeremy up on what he had been up to in Toronto and how his work was going and Bonnie took notice of the prideful look on the Alpha's face as Logan talked about his booming Psychology Practice. He also mentioned that he had to head back out to Toronto tomorrow morning which Bonnie was a little bummed out about but she understood. He had a life he needed to get back to. He couldn't stay here and keep her company and while she was extremely cautious of Clay, she knew she could trust Jeremy.

He just had that warm, fatherly feel about him.

Logan's talking continued well after everyone had finished eating. Bonnie didn't know if it was because he had a lot to say and tell or if it was to prevent any silent awkwardness to take over, either way, she was thankful for his nonstop talking since it took focus off of her. However, she still felt Clay's watchful gaze fall upon her every now and then, looking like he was ready to pounce if she so much as made a move he found threatening which Bonnie thought could be just about anything to him.

He was an extremely unnerving man.

Even though Bonnie had only known Elena for less than three days, she seemed too sweet for a man like Clay but opposites attract, right?

XXX

Bonnie stood on the back patio, phone to her ear as she waited for Matt to pick up, almost in awe of the view, the well-kept lawn and the woods beyond that offered a sense of seclusion and privacy. It was beautiful and seemed perfect for a pack of werewolves.

"Nice of you to finally ring, Bonnie," Matt's short tone came through the receiver. "What's with the up and go without even so much as a goodbye?"

"I'm sorry, Matt," she apologised. "I know it was sudden but they needed me as soon as possible and I couldn't pass this opportunity up."

Nothing felt more wrong than lying to your best friend, it made Bonnie feel sick to her stomach. She knew that Matt could handle the truth but she also knew that she didn't want him to have to handle it. The whole point of him moving out with her was so the both of them could live a normal life. She wasn't going to wreck that for him.

"How long will it be for?" he asked her.

"I'm not really sure, maybe a couple of month," she answered unsurely. She knew they wouldn't let her return back home until she had fully learnt to control her wolf and she had no idea how long that would take, hopefully no more than a couple of months. "I'll try and get out there on my days off and weekends," she added just to try and make him feel better but knew the odds of them letting her were very slim.

She just had to keep reminding herself that this was for Matt's own good as well as her own. She'd never forgive herself if she let something happen to him, or even worse, if _she_ did something to him. He was all she had now and she'd keep him safe no matter what.

"I really am sorry, Matt," she said again and dug her nails into her palm to stop the tears she could feel forming behind her eyes, "but I couldn't pass this up."

She heard Matt sigh on the other end. "No, I get it," he said, "I just wish you didn't have to rush out. We could have celebrated."

Bonnie smiled. "I wish we could have but it'll have to wait until I can get back home for a day or two."

Matt chuckled before he asked her the question she'd been dreading. "How'd the date go anyway?"

She paused, knowing she couldn't tell him the truth about what happened that night. Jeremy made it quite clear about what happened to humans who knew about their secret and there was no way she was risking Matt's life. "Eh, it was alright," she said nonchalantly. "Don't think I'll see him again though. You were right, a date with a stranger wasn't such a great idea," she tried to laugh it off. "We had nothing to talk about and it was totally awkward."

"It just proves that you need to listen to me more often," he teased light-heartedly. "It's going to suck not having you around," he added, his teasing gone making Bonnie's heart feel heavy in her chest.

Bonnie frowned and leant back against the stone wall behind her. "Yeah," she agreed and swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat, "I don't know how I'm going to get through this without you."

Neither of them was ashamed to admit that they had become rather dependant on each other over the last few years and since Matt moved in with her the longest they'd ever gone without seeing each other was a weekend here and there.

"You'll be fine," Matt encouraged, "you're great at your job."

God, she wanted to tell him, so bad. She needed to. This was such a huge change, one she didn't see coming, one she never imagined happening and she needed her best friend. She needed his comfort and his support. She needed him, not these strangers.

"Let's hope these people think so," she responded and pressed the heel of her hand into her eye to stop any tears from falling.

"They will. They're lucky to have you there," he told her and Bonnie just wanted to laugh but couldn't bring herself to, instead she felt the agonising pull inside of her that signalled the Change was about to happen.

She tried to push it back, tried to ignore it but every time it came back even stronger.

"Matt, I got to go," she tried to keep her voice steady and clenched her fist against her leg. "I got to get ready for my first shift."

"Alright," he said, "give me a call when you can and good luck. I'll miss you."

"I miss you already," she replied and wrapped her arm around her stomach as if that would prevent the Change from happening.

She had managed to hang up the call when the phone fell from her grip and she let out a short, pained cry. She heard the back door of the house being thrown open and she fell to her knees but a tight grip around her arm brought her back up to her feet.

"Am I…?" Bonnie grunted and she saw Logan nod.

"We should take her downstairs," she vaguely heard Clay say. "We don't know what she's like when she Changes."

"I know what she's like and believe me there is no need to throw her in a cage," Logan rebuffed. "If someone Changes with her she'll be fine. The cage will just scare her and that won't be good."

"Cage?" Bonnie questioned wide-eyed. She did not like the sound of that; she did not want to be caged up like some kind of wild animal (even if she now kind of was one).

"It's just a precaution for new wolves," Jeremy assured her before he looked to Clay. "Change with her and keep an eye on her."

Clay nodded and took the arm Logan wasn't holding on to support her and dragged her towards the trees.

"I could have done it," Logan said to Jeremy as the two watched Clay lead Bonnie into the woods. "I changed with her before; she'd be more at ease with me than with Clay."

Jeremy started to walk to where Clay had taken Bonnie and Logan followed. "You're going back to Toronto tomorrow aren't you?" the Alpha asked him and he nodded. "It's important that she is at ease with other Pack members, me and Clay especially."

"Yeah but making her Change with Clay is like a parent throwing their child in the deep end of the pool just as they're learning to swim," Logan said and Jeremy chuckled.

"I must admit, this is more for Clay's benefit," Jeremy confessed. "He's concerned that she could be a danger but I don't think she's a threat, just unfortunate that she crossed paths with a Mutt."

The two of them neared the tree line where they could hear Clay coaching Bonnie.

"You need to stop resisting it," he told her, standing a few paces back to give her some room. "The more you resist the more it's going to hurt, the longer it's going to take. Give in and embrace it."

"She's a fighter," Logan said. "But she also hasn't had any time to adjust to what's happened to her. I'm not sure how she'll react when it finally does sink in that she'll never be normal or even be able to have a truly normal life anymore."

Being a werewolf and being part of the Pack meant responsibility. The Pack always came first, no matter what. If they needed you, you needed to be there no matter what. And if you weren't part of the Pack you were a Mutt, could never settle in one place, always having to be on the move. Her life was never going to be the same again.

The life she built for herself was gone now and Logan didn't know how she might respond to that realisation.

"What if she doesn't react well to it in the end? What if she doesn't fit well with us?" Logan's voice was low even though he was certain Bonnie wasn't listening in to what he and Jeremy were saying.

Jeremy didn't answer, just watched with keen interest as Bonnie followed Clay's instructions, watched as her body changed and contorted to accommodate her wolf.

"I don't think we'll have to find out," he answered with a small smile as he watched Bonnie complete her Change and in her place was a beautiful black wolf. He looked to Clay who was already shedding his clothes. "Keep an eye on her."

Clay gave a nod and started to Change while Jeremy slowly backed away from the two wolves, leaving Bonnie to get more acquainted with her new surroundings.

Logan grinned as he watched Bonnie and Clay run off into the woods and shed his jacket and hung it on a nearby branch before he followed Jeremy back towards Stonehaven.

XXX

Bonnie had Logan's jacket tightly clutched around her body as she walked back into the house. Clay followed a few steps behind, not bothering to put his clothes back on. Obviously the pack was close enough that nudity didn't bother them but Bonnie wasn't quite there yet and being naked in front of strangers didn't exactly appeal to her right now, which would be why her clothes were now torn from her Change and needed Logan's jacket that he thoughtfully left behind for her.

"You did well, a little clumsy but you'll get the hang of it eventually," Clay said from behind her as they neared the large house. "It won't be so exhausting after a while and your body with adjust to it more easily."

She nodded and ran a hand through her messy hair, frowning when she pulled out a small twig. "Will it always hurt that much?"

"Depends," he answered. "At first it does but as long as you Change regularly the pain doesn't last long but if you ignore it, it'll come out eventually and you won't be able to stop it, no matter where you are."

Bonnie smiled weakly when Logan opened the door as they neared it.

"Put some clothes on, man, jeez," he groaned at Clay who just shrugged shamelessly and wandered down the hall. Logan shook his head but had a smile playing on his lips. He turned his attention back to her. "We've put your stuff in Elena's room," he told her and motioned for her to follow him to the stairs. "You can stay in there until Jeremy can get your room sorted out."

"He doesn't have to do that," Bonnie said but was grateful nonetheless.

"He's happy to," he replied and led her up the stairs, "we all are and we're here to help so whatever you need just ask. I'm sure he's contacting the others as we speak to let them know the good news."

"Good news?" Bonnie arched a brow at him. "This is good news?"

"Come on," Logan nudged her with a grin as he led her down the hall. Logan opened the door to Elena's room and let Bonnie walk in first. "And yeah, it's good news. A new member of the Pack is a cause for celebration."

Bonnie wish she felt like this was a cause for celebration but since she Changed back with Clay, she felt…wrong somehow.

Logan noticed her mood and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, when the shock wears off it won't seem all so bad. There are some real perks, believe me."

Bonnie nodded and tried to muster up a smile. "I think I just need to shower and sleep for a couple of hours…or days."

Logan smiled, knowing the feeling. He pointed to a door to their left. "Elena's got her own bathroom so you can have some privacy. Jeremy is planning on putting in another door in it leading to the next room which will be yours when he's fixed it up."

Bonnie nodded her thanks and unzipped her suitcase. She grabbed out some clean clothes and turned to Logan before he left the room. "Thanks, Logan. I really mean it, I don't know what I would have done without you or Elena."

He gave her a bright smile. "While you shower, I'll get you something to eat."

Even though she had eaten a massive lunch not even two hours ago, at the mention of food she realised how starving she was.

XXX

After showering and putting on a fresh pair of clothes, Clay met Jeremy down in the basement. He found his Alpha slumped over the table, intently eyeing the photograph that lay in front of him.

"How did she go?" Jeremy asked and straightened up when Clay stood next to him, his eyes also going to the picture.

"She did well," Clay answered. "She's still got a long way to go but she's committed to learning how to control it. In time, I believe she'll adjust."

The corner of Jeremy's lips tipped upwards in a smile. "She has your approval, then?"

"We'll see," Clay replied and held back his own smile. "Have you told the others yet?"

Jeremy nodded his head. "Needless to say, they are intrigued about our newest addition to the Pack, but I have requested they stay away for a time, just until she settles in a bit more. I don't want her too overwhelmed by this sudden change in her life."

"Probably for the best," Clay agreed.

"We can't let word get out about her," Jeremy said and picked up the photograph. "She shouldn't have to worry about most of the Mutt population wanting to get their claws into her while she's still trying to control the Change."

Clay nodded, agreeing with his Alpha and looked at the picture of someone he'd be happy to never see or hear from again and if he had to, he'd rip him to shreds and not think twice about it. "He was staying in the hotel across from their apartment building. He was there watching Elena, no doubt."

"He may be a lot of things but sloppy isn't one of them," Jeremy said. "She escaped after he bit her, he'd be retracing her steps, expecting to find either a mutilated corpse or a brand new werewolf."

"It was pouring with rain that night," Clay recalled what Logan told them of the evening. "Any scent would have been washed away so he's not going to find anything that way."

"We need to keep it that way," Jeremy said and put the picture back in the folder. "I know you remember quite vividly what he was like when he met Elena for the first time and we can only imagine how Santos will react when he discovers that Bonnie survived his bite."

**XXX**

**Yeah, I may be kind of taking that little storyline away from Elena…don't hate me. I love Elena's character and I'm not trying to replace her with Bonnie, I just thought it could make things a little more interesting. Elena's still going to have a huge part, though! I just didn't really want some random made up mutt that would have no place in the story and Santos annoyed me so much that I loved him.**

**I'm very, very sorry that this took FOREVER for me to update, I really have no excuse other than me losing interest and just all round being a terrible updater.**

**I've also been asked many times about Bonnie's witch status. She is still technically a witch but her powers were dormant from her not using them for years. I do want to bring it into the story, whether it's just her telling them or her powers somehow merging with her new wolf, I'm just trying to figure out what fits my story best.**

**Next chapter, we meet another member of the pack.**

**XXX**


End file.
